A Hidden Love
by Lil-Niwa
Summary: Usually holidays are ruined for Daisuke, but one Thanksgiving for him isn't ruined because he confesses his love and gets it back in return. [Yaoi, DaiXKrad ]
1. A Hidden Love

_Every holiday I've had so far living in the house of Krad, as everyone else would say 'The Hikari/Niwa estate', has been the worst days of my life, including my birthday. Reason being was because everyone either started a fight or yelled to the point of throwing everyone off into depression. This Thanksgiving was, as I thought, going to be no different than the last. I'm not going to tell you what happens now because that would leave off all the events in the early time of that day._

Daisuke yawned as he watched Satoshi, who getting his shoes on "Are you sure you want to go to your fathers?"

Blue eyes looked over to the younger tamer from behind his glasses before nodding lightly "I'm pretty sure Dai; I hardly get time to calm down so I might be able to relax there and I'm pretty sure you can handle everyone."

The boy rubbed the back of his head giving a slight pout "Every holiday though…"

Satoshi smiled "Then go home, I'm sure Emiko would be glad to see you on the holi-"

"Yeah, if only I wasn't kept at a distance…You know what will happen if I get to fair away from Krad…The collar will choke me to death remember.." Daisuke explained as he gazed to the floor.

Satoshi looked to the white leather collar around Daisuke neck remembering what Daisuke and the other family member of the house said about it. Reina, his cousin, said that Krad was holding him hostage for a game one night and then just plainly forgot how to take it off, which Satoshi highly doubted was the truth. "I will get it off you some how really"

Daisuke nodded slightly looking to the window to see the collar himself. He was hidden the truth from everyone, he really didn't want the collar off. Unlike Satoshi, Daisuke was wishing that he could have been Krad's tamer instead of Dark. He understood the blonde angel a lot more than he could his own, but if everyone were to know that, he'd be in serious trouble "Thanks Tosh…"

Satoshi notice a slight sad tone in his voice and just as he was about to say something a car arrived out front to beep its horn "Promise me you'll try not to do anything too stupid this Thanksgiving, and keep Krad out of trouble, okay?"

Daisuke looked to him and smiled brightly before nodding slightly "I promise, don't worry about it. Everything will be just fine." He assured him.

Satoshi returned the smile before leaving parsley before stopping to glance back at him, a bit of snow following the cold winds coming into the house "Tell everyone I said Happy Thanksgiving and I'll see them in three days, alright?"

Daisuke nodded once more "Okay, and Happy Thanksgiving" with that Satoshi left and Daisuke's smile faded looking at the window again watching the snow "It'll only be happy…if no one fights, like on the last holiday…"

A young girl neko suddenly pounced the red head to the ground shouting "Happy Thanksgiving!" she smiled looking down at him with ears perked up and her tail swishing about happily

Daisuke blinked some looking to her 'Maybe…I should just try and keep it a good holiday and keep everyone from fighting then' he thought before smiling "Happy Thanksgiving, Eve"

The neko smiled brighter as she got off him, before glancing around a bit "Where's Satoshi?"

"He went to his father's for the weekend and will be back in three days, but he wishes you a Happy Thanksgiving too." He said as he watched her, before getting up off the ground and getting an idea she'd like "Hey Eve?"

Eve's random cheerful mood went away and she coward a bit, folding her ears back like she was in trouble "Yes...?"

Daisuke blinked some not meaning to scare her, but it was just the way she was. "I was just wondering, if you'd like to help me make some cookies?"

She spazzed, "Yes! Please Daisuke! Can we?"

He nodded in agreement just to make he run to the kitchen getting everything out. Daisuke glanced up the stairs, hoping that Krad couldn't hear her in the kitchen before following Eve into helping her bake cookies. A few accidents occurred as Eve dropped the flour on the counter to splatter it about them, just to cause themselves to laugh and have a good time.

Suddenly a voice shouted into the room to make them both jump and stop what they were doing "What are you doing in my kitchen!" An angry blonde stared at them, growling to the mess he saw in his clean kitchen.

Eve hide behind Daisuke who tried to explain "We were making Thanksgiving cookies…"

Krad's gazed narrowed his gaze to the young red head walking over to them. "You didn't ask to make cookies" he calmed some, but was still furious with the mess.

Eve looked to Daisuke who seemed to have the situation under control "You were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you…"

Krad sighed, just going to let it go, his golden eyes seeming a darker color "Just clean it up…" Eve and Daisuke both blinked wondering if Krad was feeling okay as he actually gave them permission to continue. Daisuke went to say something but Krad cut him off "Don't worry about it, I'm fine"

"Okay…" he glanced away from him a bit as he and Eve started to clean up the mess as they were just playing around in it. After awhile and the buzzer went off on the oven Dark came downstairs to start up everything. "Happy Thanksgiving, Dark" Eve and Daisuke said smiling, as Krad just leaned against the wall slightly sleeping again from a long nights run.

Dark blinked some "Same to you guys…" He glanced over to Krad "Sleeping late again, are we?"

"Well, if I didn't have an annoying thief attempting to sneak into my room last night, just to steal a certain book then I wouldn't be so tired, not to mention the fact you screwed up the range on Daisuke's collar" he yawned the last part out.

"What! How much shorter is it!" Daisuke asked shocked that it went down again. Eve was getting the cookies out from the oven to be listening into this.

"About five feet now, thanks to him"

Dark picked up a pan and tossed it at Krad as he said that "It's not my fault it's on him in the first place!"

Krad tipped his head to the side to miss the frying pan "First off it wasn't me who placed it on him. It was-"

Dark glared at him "Don't even start that it was your eviler side! It was you and you know it!"

"Will you two stop fighting for once!" Daisuke yelled looking many at Dark

Dark then snatched his tamer by the white collar around his neck "You always stop us and look to me when you're yelling! Why is that Daisuke! Tell me!" Daisuke struggled to get him to let go of the collar as it was tightening quickly around his neck with Dark's hold.

Eve immediately tried to help get Dark off after she placed the cookies down "Dark, let go of him!"

Krad watched then as a small grin appeared a crossed his lip "Its only the afternoon and you guys are already starting.."

Dark's glared deepened as he tossed Daisuke at Krad "Have him then! I'm going out for the weekend then!" he demanded as he turned out of the room to leave heading out the front door.

Eve blinked some watching Dark go before looking back to Krad and Daisuke "And it looks like you two have the house to yourselves, huh?"

Daisuke blinked now noticing that. Everyone was almost gone, Satoshi went to his fathers, Reina left yesterday to visit her tamer, and now Dark who became overly aggravated. Soon Eve would leave to meet with a few of her friends and family members of her own, to have Thanksgiving dinner.

"It seems so, we'll think of things to do in the mean time. It's not like I'd kill him or anyway serious?" The blonde said jokingly causing them both to worry slightly.

Eve then sighed, eating a few of the cookies that were just made "Right…"

Daisuke then moved away from Krad to take one of the cookies himself to nibble on it a bit thinking of what to do for that day just to keep Krad in check and not have him go outside and hunt Dark down.

"Look I'll be good, there's nothing I wouldn't do to our little Daisuke" The blonde said watching the both of them "And Eve, if you looked at the time I'd say your late.."

Eve blinked some twitching her ears some what to look at the time. It was past 2:45 pm and the reason why it was so late, was because everyone spelt in till either twelve or one o'clock, it was also this late cause they made cookies. "Ah! I'm gonna be late!" she said as she ran out of the kitchen to get ready. Her time to meet the family was at four but it took awhile to get there in this weather by walking, so Krad agreed to fly her there.

Daisuke was placing the cookies in a box for Eve before he suddenly froze and glanced back to Krad who wrapped his arms around his waist "Make sure you eat something before I come back, I won't be back in time to make you anything, alright?"

Tipping his head to the side, slightly confused by his actions he responded with an 'okay.'

The blonde just grinned before kissing him quickly on the lips and then moved away from him completely taking the box of cookies from him to go and get Eve.

Daisuke watched him clueless on why he did that, before reaching a couple of fingers up to his lips and blush slightly 'He just…didn't do that…did he?" the red head wondered as he pictured it again to only blush more and cover his face 'Stop it…'

* * *

Krad spread his wings out as Eve stood by him watching "Do you think Daisuke likes holidays any more?" Eve asked as she turned into a kitten to be a lighter load for him.

"He might, I mean it's not the only time he's had his holidays and last three birthdays ruined."

"What do you mean last three birthdays?" Eve questioned as he picked her up to fly off.

"Daisuke's fourteenth birthday was ruined through Dark showing up by his feeling for Risa Harada…His fifteenth by Dark and I kidnapping him from his parents to live with us, and his last this year by Dark and I fighting so much in the house to make him not smile as much anymore" The blonde said he flew in the cold winds.

"Wait Daisuke's only sixteen? I thought he was younger than that!" Eve said surprised.

Krad grinned "Yeah, but it seems like he's younger because of the way he acts, ne?"

Eve shook her head some looking up at him "No…I was going to compare to on how short he was compared to everyone"

Krad snickered to this and offered a slight smile "He's almost as tall as Satoshi now though. He use to be a lot smaller like a couple of inches and he's still growing"

"I guess that's about right then…I have a name for him then! And it will be…Strawberry Short Cake!" she smiled proudly at the name she made.

Krad just grinned "Strawberry Short Cake, heh…he's going to hate that as much as he did Ni-ko"

"Ni-ko?" Eve tipped her head confused by the name.

"Satoshi and I changed him into a cat once. He was just so cute, Satoshi had to call him 'Ni-ko' a mix of his last name Niwa and the Japanese word for cat Neko"

"Oh, I get it." She blinked some hearing the way he said Satoshi's name "I thought you called Satoshi with sama at the end?"

Krad fell silent and tried to think of an excuse for not saying it "hm…He's not around right now so I really don't have to call him by that" He landed on the ground in front of a house.

Eve hopped out of his arms change back in a neko before looking back at him, taking the cookies from him "Its getting late and Daisuke's alone at the house so you better go back to him…so he's not at least alone for Thanksgiving. It's a time for family and thanks, you do know that, right?"

The blonde stared at her "Yeah I know, and I have a game that Dai and I can play until its time for bed anyways. Reina will stop by to get you in the morning, so don't plan on getting back through me." Spreading his wings out getting ready to take off

"Alright, and Krad…"

"Hm?" he stopped to glance back at her

"You two have a good Thanksgiving this year, alright?"

Krad gave yet another faint smile "I'm sure we will Eve, I'm sure we will" With that he took off back to the house, where Daisuke was laying in his bed laying silent in it with his hands over his head somewhat, comfortable with how he was sleeping.

It was a little while after Krad came how and he suddenly shot his eyes open to look into a pair of golden ones staring back at him, before sighing reaching down to a pair of hand cuffs that were around his wrist keeping him chained to the bed. Krad nuzzled his cheek slightly, whispering into his ear "I wouldn't touch those ones...they might be a little too special for you"

"Krad…Uncuff me" he sighed knowing that the cuffs were the pair that would tighten if he were to even attempt to unlock them.

"No…I want to play a game…and it's to see how long it takes to get you to cry." He grinned as he trailed his finger tips up to a certain crossed scar upon the boys arm tracing his slightly.

With a slight growl, Daisuke tried to knock him off "Get off Krad!"

Krad shook his head, pinning him down "I don't want to" He said kissing the corner of the boys lips softly.

Daisuke clenched his fists turning away from him "Leave me alone!" Seeing his open neck, Krad nipped at the leather collar, nudging it up his neck a bit. Daisuke returned it be sitting up some shaking his head a bit to knock the collar back down "No! Stop it!"

"You're so stubborn. Alright, I'll stop if you show me your wings, then we can finish my song (-Rakuen-)"

Daisuke narrowed his gaze at him as Krad's fingers of both his hands trailed to his back "No!" Just the he winced with pain clenching his fists tighter as Krad's fingers dug into his skin just below his shoulder blades to where his wings where.

"Now there are just a few more things for my song, and I think I'll start the next for my bracelets you let me snap off" The blonde smirked as he kissed the young one on the lips once more taking his fingers away from the wounds. Daisuke continued clenching his fists, not going to give into the older ones demands. It was true he let Krad snap off two red and a black jelled bracelet before, both meaning the same, which was have, flat out truth in that stupid sex game the high school students made up, sex with the one who broke them and Krad broke them. That wasn't going to stop Daisuke; he said so many times before this after he broke them off, he was not going to play that stupid game. Daisuke clenched his eyes shut turning away from him, quivering a bit beneath him.

"Hm...Calm down" he said as he trailed kisses along the boys neck gently making the collar disappear for now.

Daisuke clenched his fist more biting on to his lower lip, speaking weakly "stop…" the touch on his side as Krad twisted his shirt between his fingers made him shiver and blush slightly.

"No…and you know…you want this..." Speaking in between kisses he continued till he found the pulse in the boy's neck to then gently nibble on the spot before lightly sucking on the flesh. With that Daisuke couldn't control himself anymore as soon as he let out a soft sound that he didn't regret for the events that were soon to come after for because of it. He just couldn't help it anymore, his neck was his weak spot as well as his pant line and Krad knew that through his attempts to get to him before. "See now…It's not so bad?" The blonde said over to his crimson eyes that were staring at the wall "Do it again…" he said as he kissed the now red flesh trailing kisses down his neck.

The grip Daisuke had on his fist loosened as he began to moan softly to the trailing kisses. A feeling he's never felt shot throughout his body tell him oddly he wanted more that just those few kisses.

The blonde could tell the boy was liking this as he was too, hearing the soft noises becoming quickly addicted to them wanting to hear them more, he found once again another sweet spot as Daisuke blushed and moaned more once he sucked once more on his flesh by his shoulder and collar bone.

The red head felt like he could just die, his heart raced not wanting him to stop. As soon as Krad went to get off him, his crimson eyes looked into his golden ones "Please…"

The blonde blinked some looking at the boy, hearing him 'Did he just say what I thought he said?' he thought to himself not thinking he would want him to continue. Leaning down a bit to hover over the boy's lips, "Please what?"

"Don't stop.." he said capturing the blonde's lips kissing him at least passionately. Pulling up the boys shirts some to break away from the kiss to completely to take off the shirt, before he did as the boy wished and continued by returning the kiss, trailing fingers up the boy's chest then to his neck tracing circles caressingly.

Not before long, the blonde broke away from the kisses again to trail kisses down his neck, gliding his tongue over both the red marks as he passed them trailing the kisses more down the boy's chest, earning himself more and more wonderful noises from the boy as continued going down trailing his fingers along with him caressing his body to reward him.

With each movement, Daisuke felt that he was loosing himself. All he wanted right now was just the blonde on top of him and nothing else, he's forgotten all about the pain in his back and he's never thought he'd every think as bad as Dark would when he was with someone. About wanting scream now as, the blonde was nibbling on his pant line, tugging at his pants as he undid them slowly taking them off, softly kissing his inner thigh. 'I can't take this! He's about broken me!' he screamed mentally to himself as he blushed deeply moaning louder.

'Damn it Daisuke! Stop making those sweet noises!' he growled mentally as he clenched his fists just to pull away from the boy to now lay next to him, wanting him to calm down now.

Daisuke blinked some after awhile to then look over to him "Why did you…"

Seeing that he calmed he reached up and unlocked the cuffs "You're just not ready yet…"

Once out of the hand cuffs, the red head wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and kissed him to have it returned. Upon breaking away Daisuke smiled "I bet I can make you make a noise"

"Really?" he blinked some as Daisuke leaned more towards his neck; he tipped his head to the side allowing him to gently sucking on to the pulse of his neck, before giving off a soft moan for him. After leaving his mark he licked it softly to nuzzle against him. "Daisuke…I love you…"

Daisuke blinked some and looked up at him to smile before kissing him "I love you too"

Krad gave a slight chuckle to this as he wrapped his arms around the young tamer "You know what…"

Daisuke cuddled himself into the hug "hm?"

"Your half naked, broken, and was about to give himself to the enemy, and now you've confessed your love as I did mine. What would your mother think?" The blonde grinned some as he brushed a hand through his hair.

"She would think I was as crazy as Dark, but I'd tell you I love you and that's all that matters"

Krad offered a smile before once again kissing the corner of his lips "Good night, my little angel" he said as he closed his eyes to sleep after pulling a blanket over them"

"Good night…" Daisuke replied as he too was falling asleep thinking more as he did 'Why couldn't I have been his tamer instead…I could have dealt with him than I could Dark…' he snugged closer to the angel, feeling comfortable in his arms 'I love him so much…and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him now..' with that thought he fell asleep not knowing on really how anyone would take this when they all came back, especially Satoshi since this was indeed his wings.

* * *

**_AN_**:_ Okay yeah, it's a long chapter but it dealt with a lot. Anyways I could go into it, and I would have had Daisuke yell rape in the beginning, but as you saw he broken in and you can't rape the willing. (As some people say) Comment if you wish...-hides- Just don't kill me!_


	2. Run aways

The next morning Daisuke remained asleep, while Krad was just waking. The blonde stretched some befoe pausing, to then gaze down at the boy and grin at bit to see how cute he was curled up against himself, nuzzling the boy gently so he didn't wake him. It was a few minutes off watching the boy when heard the girls stir about their rooms, growling silently he just laid his head down not wanting to move from his spot. Eventually it came to then point when he had no choice but to wake Daisuke up, leaning down closer to the boys opn ear, he nipped at it slightly to make him wake.

The boy whined slightly as he just hid his ear from him by cuddling into the blankets more. "Daisuke...Come on now, get up." The blonde said as he nudges the blankets, tugging them away completely to leave the young one to shiver from the fridged air. "The girls are home and waking so get up." he whispered looking down at him watching him alone made him think 'I swear he's so much like Dark...'

Having enough of the cold air he sat up shaking some as he looked towards Krad "Why did you have to do that?"

"Because I did."

Pouting, Daisuke just grabbed the covers again before getting them taken away once more as he was knocked back down on the bed, being pinned "There's always a second choice, and I'm sure the girls wont tell" he smirked as he trailed kisses down down the boys neck.

Moaning softly, Daisuke clenched his fists as he got second thoughts and shook him away "No, Krad.."

"Alright then, I say you should start listening or you might end up in something you can't back out of. Oh and just for the record" he said standing up to grab Daisuke's shirt " I'm wearing this today." giving a grinned he left the room before Daisuke could reject.

Covering back into the sheets again , he shook slightly trying to get warm again "One night and he acts like my mother...but then again...he's been my guardian for almost two years now..." sighs slightly, looking out the window 'What would mom say about this now...'

His door opened and two girls entered both speaking "Daisuke! Wake up its time for breakfast"

"mmnn..what time is it?" he asked sleepingly not to cause supision on what happened that night.

Eve blinked some looking at Reina "He's actually up today."

Reina nodded in agreement and looked to Daisuke before sitting on the bed next to him "Daisuke, are you okay? I mean yes it was rude of Krad to steal your shirt and all, but there's something else isn't there?"

Daisuke then blinked and sat up to look at her "How did you know about that!"

The girls both blinked to Krad suddenly coming into the room in a rather good mood "So how was your girl's Thanksgiving?"

Eve turned into a kitten as she was starting to get freaked out by the two, Daisuke being up at eight in the morning for once, and Krad being in a randomly good mood for just waking up. Reina wasn't paying it though "Alright, What's going on?"

Daisuke kept silent as he looked to Krad, who answered her "Alright, you caught us. Daisuke and I played a few games last night and I won, a lot. And this just proved to him that I'm way better than his own angel, Dark"

Reina glared somewhat only to get in return a slight smile from Krad "Your lying!"

"Now now, your dearest uncle Krad would never lie to you, he'd only hide the truth." He grinned some to Daisuke as he left the room to go downstairs.

Reina looked to Daisuke, who was blushing unknowingly as he stared at the door "Daisuke...What happened?" she blinked some as she tapped the red mark on his neck "Daisuke! You didn't!"

Snapping out of it he looked to Reina replying quickly "No I didn't!"

Eve blinked some watching them with interest, and Reina just jumped to many conclusions "You couldn't just get that mark for nothing Daisuke! Now, what did you two do last night?"

Daisuke didn't really want to tell her cause she would then tell Satoshi, he looked down blushing and before he knew it Reina said something else.

"Look Daisuke, I don't care if you did it with Krad of not, but you really should hide it more before Satoshi gets home. You know how he's going to react if he sees it and that's why your not telling me, right?"

Daisuke sighed as Eve jumped up on the bed looking up at him tilting her head "Alright fine...I did sleep with him...and we didn't get that far alright, just don't tell him please.."

Eve about fell over hearing that and Reina looked at him shocked "Daisuke" he closed his eyes waiting to get yelled at by her "Its about time!"

He blinked and looked at her surprised at not getting yelled at or hit "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, you've liked Krad for a long time and your finally telling him stuff! And going at it, I promise I won't tell Toshi and you might want to put this back on to hide it" she held out the leather collar that Krad took off him, smiling cheerfully. Eve meowed still stunned on what Daisuke said.

Taking the collar back, he placed it around his neck covering the mark "Thanks Reina.."

"Your wel..." Reina blinked some hearing the door slam and Satoshi's voice downstairs.

"I can never go over their and have things normal!" He yelled as he dropped his bags to the ground.

Krad just watched him "You are going to take them upstairs right, and calm down Satoshi-sama you'll get overly mad then stress your..."

"Just shut up Krad!" Krad did shut up and he just started at Satoshi, who was now staring back silently.

The girls left Daisuke so he could get dressed and they all came downstairs to see the scene, Daisuke smiled some and randomly spoke to break the silence among them all "Welcome home Satoshi"

Satoshi glanced to Daisuke before shaking his head some before grabbing his bags to go upstairs to his room. At that moment Krad was really silent his eye color changing silently lighter. Daisuke was the first to walk over to him "Krad?" just then Krad knocked him down to the floor before he pinned him there.

"Daisuke!" Reina yelled as she rushed over to help him before getting knocked back by a barrier surrounding them "Krad leave him alone!"

Krad's eyes were of pure gold now as he nipped at Daisuke's neck, making the boy gasp and clench his fists "Krad..please stop.."

Eve then changed back into her neko form trying to help Reina break through the barrier. "Eve watch out!" Reina said as soon she threw an energy blast at the barrier only to have it get returned, getting knocked back to the ground again

"Reina!" Eve rushed over to help her.

The blonde chuckled "There will be no interferring, now Daisuke...show me your wings and I'll let you go."

Reina looked over to Daisuke wincing as she yelled at him "Don't do it Daisuke!"

"Hush you!" At that moment Krad threw a feather towards her and Daisuke attempted to get up and away before he knew it, he was knocked down once again and this time Krad stabbed the metal cross that was on the end of his pony-tail into Daisuke's arm pinning him to he floor as he shattered right through the bone earning a yell and a wincing boy beneath him, "Do I have to redo what I did last night just to see your wings Daisuke? And this time I won't stop."

Daisuke wince greatly from the shrap pain in his arm "I..I won't ever show you...Kuraddo.."

"Oh so you can tell when its me or Krad? That's not a good thing now is it?" He pushed himself against the young tamer making him yell more.

Eve clenched her fists and ran towards the barrier, slamming into it "Let him go!" she growled as she continued to get through to help.

"What if I don't want to?" he relpied as he slide a hand under Daisuke's shirt and up his back to where the wounds from last night were at "All he has to do is show me his wings and that's it" Daisuke winced more as he tapped on the wounds on his back, he clenched his only fist struggling to get it free, when he knew it wasn't going to end well he yelled "Sa!..."

Before he could completely yell out his name Kuraddo stopped him with a kiss and stabbing knife-like fingers into the old wound making him want to scream all the more but he was afraid to open his mouth more. He felt himself giving up as he couldn't hide his wings anymore, allowing them to show. He then pulled away from the forceful kiss, letting his head fall to the side about ready to pass out from the blood loss. The white wings he had been hiding from everyone were slightly stained in his blood from torn open wounds on his back as well as one of his wings getting caught under the cross Kuraddo had just stabbed into it with his arm.

Leaning agisnt him the blonde whispered into his ear, making him shiver "You should have listened in the first place, Niwa..." after he finished whispering into the boys ear he nipped at it slightly, to have him pull away again leaving his neck unprotected. Taking the chance the blonde bite his neck keeping his hold on him until he felt the taste of his blood in his mouth, but by then Daisuke had ready given up.

"No Daisuke! Krad! Get off him!" Eve growled as she slammed into the barrier more.

Reina got up and helped by pounding a fist on to the barrier. "Kuraddo! Please Stop!" she yelled about in tears now as she couldn't get to him.

Suddenly a white feather hit the barrier, and energy sparks came from both. Satoshi was at the bottom of the stairs pushing the feather more into the barrier "Let him go Krad!" The blonde didn't listen as he bit more into Daisuke's neck, now clawing into his last wing. "Krad!" The feather dug deeper into the barrier soon crashing through to break it, Reina and Eve both tackled Kuraddo away from Daisuke, his hues of his eyes changing back to normal as he winced some to a headache.

"Now leave him alone!" Eve said as she glared darkly at him.

Krad looked to her, before closing his eyes "Get off..."

Satoshi then walked over to Daisuke taking the cross out of his wing and arm. "Daisuke, Hey!" Daisuke opened his eyes slightly to glance to him, seeing this he was releaved "Hang on a little long, Dai"

Reina knocked Krad on to the floor again "NO! Your gonna get it!"

Krad glanced away from her as he winced slight to his other side '_You know they all hate you, so just give me control' _he growled softly before yelling back "Leave me alone already!" A soft chuckle came from his thoart as well as a grin _'Its not my fault you want Niwa more than ever'_ with that everyone in the room fell silent, Satoshi stared at Krad with disbelief.

The girls got off him and watched Satoshi as he stood up from Daisuke "What did you just say?" he tried to ask calmly, but found his voice slightly in a high tone.

"Satoshi it was Kuraddo not Krad!" Reina tried to point out, Eve didn't know what to say as she didn't get the issue that was amongst herself.

Satoshi refused to listen to her seeing the expression she had as well as Krad as he kept silent "What happened? Why would he just say that then? Krad answer me!"

Krad sat up looking at the ground "It was nothing." Reina watched him before she walked over to Satoshi slowly.

"Krad! What happened?" His tamer yelled staring at him

"Nothing Happened!"

Satoshi looked to Daisuke who layed motionless on the floor, taking out a feather about to toss it at him "Satoshi, No!" Reina shouted as she grabbed a hold of Satoshi's arm, knowing what he was going to do "He didn't do anything, I swear he didn't!"

"Reina let go now..."

"Not if your going to hurt either of them" she replied looking at him. Satoshi let the feather disappear before he could get free from Reina.

"I'm leaving.." he said trying to go to his room.

Krad stood up, watching him "No you don't have to! Cause I'm going" he said as he walked towards Daisuke and picked him up "And he's coming with me." the blonde stated as he then ran out of the house, spreading his wings quickly as he shoved off the ground to fly high in the air from them.

"Krad! No!" Reina said as she attempted to go after them before Satoshi grabbed her arm.

"Let them go.."

"But Sato.."

Satoshi watched them as it began to snow again "Daisuke's wounded too much for him to stay outside in this weather, and Krad's wanted by the Hikari too much to be outside. So if you think about it, the only place they can really run to is here since the Niwa family wouldn't dream of letting Krad into the house since he is their darkest enemy, even if Daisuke's hurt that badly."

Reina watched them from the distance now " I hope your right Sato..."

With blue eyes looking to her and a small grin "I know I am."

* * *

After awhile Krad landed far from the house covering Daisuke up in his jacket some "Daisuke, I'm really sorry for that...I couldn't stop him again.." he looked up to the sky seeing the snow fall. "Great...just something you didn't need." Glancing around, he tried to find a place to go so Daisuke's wounds wouldn't get infected 'Come on Krad think...' He blinked some as he randomly stopped infront of a gate that said 'Niwa's' on it, he walked up to it debating if he should enter or not.

Daisuke showed at least a little sign of life as he shivered slightly from the cold making Krad bring him closer. "Alright..." he said as he walked up to the gate and opened it, walking along the path he then stepped to the door where soon he met Daiki, Daisuke's grandfather.

Daiki was dressed to got for a bit, but he stopped seeing the angel "What are you...hm.." he caught a glimse of Daisuke in the blonde's arms "Daisuke!" he said seeing him as he pulled the angel into the house going to take the boy from Krad.

"No, it's alright...Its just...it's cold out and..."

Daiki looked at him strangely wondering why Krad would say such things, just as he was about to ask, Emiko was passing by to see Krad and scream "Dad! He's coming to kill us! Get away from him!" She said as she ran to get Kosuke who she bumped into as she tried to run away.

Daiki watched her as well now, but he knew this was going to happen cause this was how she was "Now Emiko, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this. He's brought Daisuke home.."

With that Emiko sudden turned to looked at the blonde then run from Kosuke to move Daiki out of the way to see Daisuke "Oh my gosh! Daisuke!"

Upon going to take him from Krad, the blonde just backed from him "Mrs.Niwa...I have some explaning to do before you can have him"

Emiko glared at him not liking him one bit, but Kosuke then spoke "Krad...maybe we better go sit with this one"

Looking into Emiko's glare for a bit, Krad looked to Kosuke thinking that is best "Yes...Good idea" Kosuke lead him into the living room where they all sat down, Daiki in the chair, Emiko and Kosuke on one couch, and Krad and Daisuke on the other where Krad kept hiding the boy from them due to the wounds and white wings on him.

"Alright! Now explain yourself! Why do you have my Daisuke?" Emiko demanded as she continued to glare at the blonde.

"Do we have to talk about this now..." Krad responded yawning slightly.

"Yes we do! Now Talk!"

"Emiko.." Daiki and Kosuke said looking to her.

"Don't you Emiko me! I want to know where my son has been away all this time! Why would he do it! And why he's in this house now?"

Krad sighed speaking rather quickly as he got tired of her jabbering "Your son has been living in a house I found a year ago after the accident, and the reason for it was so that him and Satoshi could tame me better, but it didn't work that way and the balance of tamed angels got off balanced because Dark started to ignore him after the fact he said he loved me, but then Dark came back because he nothing better to do and thats when I placed this nice collar around Daisuke's neck so he wouldn't get five feet out of my sight just to keep him safe. So the real reason why I'm here is so that your son doesn't freeze to death or choke from the collar around his neck, happy?"

They stayed silent for awhile before Emiko stood up to walk over to Krad "Give me my son.." she said. Kosuke stood up next before grabbing Emiko to take her to a different room "No! Kosuke!"

Krad kept silent as he looked down to Daisuke, Daiki watched him before standing up "Well now..this is something. The great Niwa hunter in this house with a thief this time it looks like it. I thought you always..."

Krad looked to him "Don't even say it!"

Daiki blinked some to his reaction "hm...I think you've come to take a liking to your new tamer huh?"

"What do you mean new tamer?"

Daiki gave off a somewhat of a smirky smile before he started walking out of the room "You'll see, you can stay in hear till we figure out something"

Krad watched him leaving before looking at Daisuke moving him some "Right...me being your wings would be bad enough now though...Especially with Kuraddo still inside me..."

Outside of the room Emiko was yelling at Kosuke who was calmly answering back "No! He needs to go!"

Kosuke sighed "Emiko, he brought Daisuke home to us that proves enough."

"But almost two years later Kosuke! Two years!"

"I'm sure there's another reason on why Daisuke didn't come home"

"No! I don't want to hear that stuff about my son liking him! I won't allow it!"

"Emiko.." Daiki intrupted "Daisuke is becoming Krad's tamer slowly"

The both of them blinked and looked to Daiki "How?"

The old man just sighed "Well first he has white wings instead of black"

Emiko gasped and looked into the living room to see the part of white out from under Krad's coat before looking back to Daiki "That still doesn't explain anything"

"Emiko can't you feel it? You son has mixed sources and if you can't then when we clean him up take his clothes that are blood stained and test them, that's all the proof you need. It's happened before, but the Hikari didn't make it through."

"What do you mean dad?"

"I mean that the other's young tamer, Satoshi Hikari's mom, tried mixing her blood and failed."

"But how could our son be able too.."

"Because I made him this way..." golden eyes looked to the group as their attention glanced back "Your son...Daisuke..He's done a lot for me...I can hear you guys yelling enough and its not setting anything straight...but I think in due time when he wakes, he'll tell you"

Emiko sighed and went to her room "I'll get it out of him when I wake! Just not now!" Daiki looked to Kosuke, who nodded to him before walking into the living room to sit on a chair. Daiki however left Kosuke alone with Krad, knowing since kosuke had nothing to do with the families no harm would come.

The blonde started at him waiting for him to speak and say something of a sort of lecture, but then blinked hearing him speak "Why Daisuke and not your own?"

Golden eyes closed and he sat back to reveal the wounds on the young tamers body "I care so much for him...that I want to help him...and not destory him...like Kuraddo does to get back at me...for leaving the Hikari's.."

Kosuke was shocked to the state his son was in, standing up he started walking out of the room, before stopping "You really have been tamed..but your dark side begs for control. Put this on and it should help you" he said tossing a small gold chain with a cross on it "It will stop him for awhile, and you should really get some rest" Krad just nodding watching him leave completely.

Brushing the red strands out of the boys face he tilted the boys chin up some, before leaning down to press against his gentle, innocent lips "One prision after another..." glances to the necklace he caught in his hand, sighing softly "helpfully it works.." he said place it around his neck, looking at it rather disappointed, getting upset some.

Kosuke was watching him from a distance before he really headed up stairs _'So it's true..The Hikari Angel loves the Tamer of Thieves...this could turn out bad...just like the beginning of all this..'_


End file.
